I Hate Picnics
by Wynn-J
Summary: Now that Patricia and Eddie are back together, he needs to think of the perfect date to restart their relationship. Movies are out, as well as a fancy dinner...but what about a picnic. Everyone wants to come to a date picnic -even, unfortunately, Eddie's mother.


They could've went to a movie but there was no way Eddie was going to endanger his relationship again with Patricia. The two had been through a lot since the very first day they met. Lines were crossed, nicknames were picked, and lives were set off to be ruined…but then there was a softer side to it also. Carrot wars were waged, rugby became American football and it was a world where a boy could let you fall off a latter and catch you…only to drop you on the ground. But still.

Ever since Eddie had kissed her by her locker, he'd been thinking of the perfect date for them to start off on the right foot this time. If he went to a movie like he originally thought, then there would be no room for talking. On one hand, that was probably the greatest idea he'd ever come up with. If there was one thing Patricia could do it was yack. But the problem was that it had been so long since he'd been able to not only hear her yacking but complain about it. He missed telling her to shut up and the evil looks she would give him in response. That probably wasn't a good thing but it made him happy- made them both happy.

Movies were out. Next was dinner. The only restaurant even remotely close to Anubis was where the train wreck Patricia/Piper incident had went down and that was a memory that could go unlooked. _A picnic would be nice, _Eddie thought. _Who doesn't like picnics?_

"I hate picnics." Patricia frowned when he brought it up. She slammed her locker and leaned back against it, hugging her books to her chest. Eddie glared back at her but felt his hand reach up to catch a lock of her red hair and spin it around his finger.

"Of course you do." Eddie smiled. "I mean, it's not like they were created for enjoyment or anything."

"There's bugs." Patricia stated. "And they'll get in the food. Not to mention the weather's terrible right about now."

"Okay, what about a picnic _indoors_?" Eddie suggested. The bell rung over their heads and the two moved away from the locker and with the crowd. Eddie dropped his hand from her head and grabbed her hand. Patricia felt her face grow warmer as she looked around to make sure no one was watching, then intertwined their fingers. Eddie smiled. "Well?"

"Would it still be called a picnic? Indoors?"

"Do you have to ruin everything?"

"Can you even cook?"

"I cook just fine!"

"Oh, really?" Patricia snickered. "Are you going to make us boy sandwiches?" Eddie sighed and bumped her shoulder.

"For the last time, they're called hoagies." Patricia nodded with mock-interest. "And do you even know how long it takes to make those things? There's thought put into it- it's all part of a system."

"A system…for a sandwich." When she put it like that it did sound sort of stupid. Eddie frowned and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It wasn't important and it wouldn't matter. There was no way he was going to make a hoagie for their first date back together.

"You just let me worry about all of it." Eddie nodded mysteriously. Patricia raised an eyebrow as the tardy bell rung and the last of the students hurried into their classes. Patricia tugged on his hand in the empty hall and pulled them both against the wall. Eddie took his hands from hers and tilted her head forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Ugh, we're one of _those_ couples now, huh?"

Eddie leaned back with a smile. "You love it." He said surely before walking off.

* * *

"Okay, we're about to come to a door."

"Okay…"

"Step to your right." Patricia blindly shoved at her left, knocking herself into a wall. She cringed. "I said _right_, Yacker."

"Oh, shut up." Patricia fumbled and stepped cautiously. Eddie guided his girlfriend into the room head set up and then, with a smile, pulled his hands away from her face. He heard her gasp and she turned to look at him with a smile. "Did you do all this?"

"Well, by do all this you mean bought all this from the grocery store, then yes." Eddie went in the basket beside him and began pulling out containers. Patricia rolled her eyes and sat impatiently as Eddie placed food onto the carpet beneath them. Eventually she bent in to help him.

Eddie looked at one of the cartons. "We've got…a lot of stuff I can't pronounce." Patricia laughed and placed another food item on the carpet and Eddie smiled at her. "That's how I know it's good."

Patricia spotted the large bottle of orange juice and gestured to it. "Well, should we start with a toast?"

Eddie nodded. "Absolutely." He leaned over and picked up the bottle. Their hands touched as he shakingly poured the juice into her cup. "There you go." He stated just before his phone rang. "Uh…" Eddie put down the juice and dug through his pocket.

He pulled out the smartphone and groaned inwardly. _Mom._

"Who is it?" Patricia asked curiously. Eddie glanced from his girlfriend to his phone. _No way,_ he thought. He was not letting his mother ruin this. He dropped the phone at his side and smiled convincingly.

"No one. It's fine." He picked up the juice and began filling Patricia's cup again. The electronic beeping started up again and Patricia sent Eddie and the phone an annoyed look when he tried to ignore it.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"Nah, it'll stop." Which, of course, it didn't as they soon realized. Eddie went to put the juice back in the basket when the beeps were heard again. Eddie glared at the phone. Patricia stared at him. "This'll just take a second." He promised, picking up the phone and pushing himself off the floor. He walked to the opposite side of the room so she couldn't hear and tried to speak in a low voice.

"_Sweetie, I was just on this FaceLook thing and it says you and Patricia are back together which I know can't be true because no one told _me_ about this…"_ Eddie's mother ranted on and he rushed to get her off the phone.

"Can you stop talking for a second?" he asked when she'd gone into 20 seconds of scolding like most mother's do. She actually listened this time around. "Yes, we're back together."

"_OH, HONEY, THAT'S WONDERFUL!"_

Eddie winced at her loudness. "Yeah, Mom, I'm glad you're happy for me-."

"_You have to do one of those face time chat things with me, dear, so Violet and Vincent can see. Oh, I'll go and get them right now, they'll be so excited-."_

"Mom! I'm on the date _right now_." Eddie glanced over his shoulder in time to see Patricia sigh heavily and rest her chin on her fist.

"_Oh, can I-."_

"No, you _cannot_ talk to her." Eddie interrupted and he could almost hear his mother's frown.

"_Well, why not?"_ She countered back as if it were a valuable question. Eddie scoffed.

"Because I'm not bringing my mother on my date!"

"_Oh, don't be such a smart ass. That's one thing you've managed to get from your father, if anything…"_

"Okay, Mom? I' !" He rushed to press the end button. He turned back to Patricia watching him with a raised eyebrow, but not a mocking one. More like a _Are you finished?_ Kind of thing. _She didn't hear._ Eddie sighed happily before smiling innocently and going back to join her on the floor.

"Do you like your juice?" he asked after an awkward cough.

Patricia said nothing, watching him with hard eyes as she lifted the glass to her mouth and drank. _And now I hate picnics, too._ Eddie thought before awkwardly raising a glass and drinking from it himself as he felt Patricia's glare on him.

* * *

**AN: Just because I loved this scene from Season 3. I also incorporated some **_One Night_** references if anyone caught it. Feel free to send of PM some prompts if you want. I'll try to get all of them. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
